<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All my aching bones are trembling by Blossomdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429963">All my aching bones are trembling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver'>Blossomdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Odd Men Out (web series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years have passed and now its time for Flim to roundup everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All my aching bones are trembling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow crunched under the set of heavy armored boots. Yet no boot tracks were left as the figure went along his path. Humming softly to himself, feeling overly gleeful then he should be.</p><p>Given the current circumstances of the situation, the man should not be humming and moving at the leisurely pace as he is now. Just that there was something that was compelling him to do so. </p><p>"Oh, it's going to be so nice to have everyone back together again!" The man said out loud. It wasn't as if anyone could hear him. There wasn't another human in sight for miles. Though there might be a conversation about the merits of living out in the middle of a heavily forested area far from civilization later on. If there was time to squeeze it in. </p><p>It wasn't long after that, that he started to see smoke rise for the chimney of the house in the distance. Enough of a boost to quicken up the pace of his strides as he drew closer and closer to the log cabin. </p><p>The cabin itself looked like as it been here for ages, with it only recently being taken care of. Vines still clung to the wood around the two posts holding up the canopy above the door. </p><p>Reaching out his hand, the man knocks on the door a few times. Waiting patiently for a reply before repeating the action if it was necessary. He rocks back and forth on his heels as his arms folded behind his back.</p><p>"What do you want-" The rest of the other's words die on his tongue as he stares at the figure on the other side of the door. "Flim?" He adds on as he scrunches his face in confusion. Leaning closer to get a better look.</p><p>"Maylor!" The Imp greets warmly, his face breaking out into a wide smile. Even if the action goes unseen under the helmet. "I'm glad you remembered me!" </p><p>"Now I wish this was a social visit," Flim says sadly as his expression drops. "But I think you can guess why I'm here." </p><p>"Is it because,"</p><p>"The end of the world, yes!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to write this fic for ages and so i finally caved in</p><p>this is obvious for my own entertainment and im just here to vibe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>